Uppertale
Uppertale — Fan game on the game Undertale, made on the engine developed by RickyG Game Maker Studio. At the beginning of the game, you can immediately go to the field and start the story, and you can take a walk on the locations and talk to characters. Locations The game has Snowdin, Hotland, Waterfall, and a new home, but they did not differ from the original. Surface Toriel's house, located in the neighbourhood. Frisk also lives there. There are other locations around Toriel's, two locked homes, Napstablook's house and the home of Papyrus and Sans. It is a place with a library, "Grillby's" and the school. Snowdin Same as in Undertale. As Hotland, waterfall and Asgore's castle can be accessed only through a time machine in a neutral way. Alphys's lab A time machine is in the lab, it's only availble in a Neutral route. Fields The place where the story begins. Only here you can attack monsters. Here you are met by Sans. Plot Conventionally, the passing game can be divided into two paths - a neutral path and the path of genocide. Neutral path To pass this way you do not need to kill / kill not all monsters in the fields. Frisk wakes up and goes for a walk, and you can greet your friends. Then the protagonist is sent to the field, where he meets Sans, which removes Frisk in "Grillbiz". There he talks to us about the flow of time that they are jumping up and down, stop and start, and asks if we are involved in this. Regardless of the answer, after talking with Sans when we go home, on the road it appears Alphys and removes the protagonist to her house, showing off her new invention - a time machine. Before you even talk with Alphys, Frisk can take a walk on the past, but does not affect them. Because of this, we can learn some details of the plot of the original: Snowdin We are in a time when Sanz goes pomogatPapirusu. When you approach close to him, he will see you and say "I thought that you are a few rooms on." But he does not care, and he leaves. However, the more Frisk can not pass, because they do not want to change the past. Waterfall The Falls, we can see how Papyrus deals with Flowey, but the conversation can not be heard. When we move to another room, they will disappear. Then we can see Onionsana that will not be fun, and say that he is stuck, but then he will tell you that all Andayn save. Next to go, we can not, because they do not want to change the past. Hotlend Here we begin to show Mettaton. A little, Frisk sees himself. Walking to the hotel MTT, Frisk will notice as they and Sans go through the shortcut. Passing Mettaton the puzzle, we can notice W.D. Gaster. In the elevator and will not leave to go to the hotel, because you can not change the past. Then Frisk back into the house Alphys, and can travel again, with the help of a time machine. But to advance the story you need to talk to Alphys after the first trip. When they talk to Alphys after the first time travel, she asks for you to go back and take a photo with her and Undyne. Regardless of the choice, the protagonist returns to the past, and there they (it) will see Flowey who notice them, and decides to take over the machine to correct his past. As a result, the battle will begin with him. This time, the story is divided into two endings: Murder Flowey To get this ending you must beat Flowey up until he dies. After that you will return, and with Sans, attempt to fix it. After Frisk Alphys warn that it affected the timeline Alphys realizes what she has done and the game is over. mercy Flowey To get this ending you must talk to Flowey. Some time later, friends come Frisk, but then Flowey will take the human souls and the souls of all monsters (total 8). the protagonist will have to fight him for real. After defeating him, he surrenders, releases the soul, opens the barrier and tells us to go. Frisk runs away. We were tormented conscience, because we have not comforted Asriel, and he will never feel the love. We're going to Alfis and tell her never to use a time machine. We then evaporates. Way Genocide If you kill all monsters in the fields, and then came to the Sans, you must kill him and papyrus, which comes after Sans death. After that comes the joyful and Flowey says Frisk finally realized (a) its main principle - "kill or be killed," and even calls them "partner". But Flowey also dies from Frisk hand, then Chara appears and destroys the world, telling about the next version of the game with a new way of genocide. Restore peace is possible only by changing the game data. (Sorry, I edited this wikia page because of poor grammar, but I haven't played the game, only watched some gameplay, so I couldn't rewrite it!) Interesting Facts *The game author did not draw for her single sprite, sprites are all taken from the original game. *In this regard, despite the sunny weather and green grass on the roofs of some buildings still have snow. *The game is not a "good" ending. *At the moment, conducted the development of a remake of this game called DON'T FORGET. Gallery Feelds.png|Поля 256400.jpg|Окрестности AlphyLalphy.png|Дом Альфис FloweyIntro.png|Флауи встречает вас в начале игры RoomOom.png|Комната Фриск Screenshot_4.png|Кухня Ториэль Derevnya.png|Деревня монстров Bitch.png|Пляж с Папирусом Feelds.png|Поля Sansbusy.png|Санс встречает нас в поле Маленький Фроггит.png|"Здесь маленький фроггит на листике дерева" Category:Games Category:AUs Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Sequel